


Стив. Исповедь миллиардера, гения, плейбоя, филантропа и извращенца

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lolita, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на четвертый тур феста <a href="http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/">Captain America/Iron Man</a> по заявке 04-52: "АУ. Стив/Тони, параллели с "Лолитой". Что было бы, будь Стив лет на шесть моложе."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стив. Исповедь миллиардера, гения, плейбоя, филантропа и извращенца

**Author's Note:**

> Стиву шестнадцать, но он все равно суперсолдат (Эрскин, очевидно, был... странным парнем). За основу брался таймлайн мувиверса.  
> Жирные намеки на Д/с Стив/Тони. Hero-worship. У Тони много глюков (как всегда))). А вообще-то почти флафф про established relationship.

**Стив. Исповедь миллиардера, гения, плейбоя, филантропа и извращенца**

* * *

Стив. Стив. Стив. 

Мой постыдный двухметровый секрет, мое грязное голубоглазое извращение. Символичные красно-белые полоски всей нашей ебаной страны – и моя, только моя, единственная путеводная звезда. 

Его знают как Капитана Америку, мальчика-солдата, живой признак свободы, победы и прочей патриотической шелухи; газеты зовут его «мистер Роджерс», будто он – женатый мужик средних лет, который живет в пригороде и растит за белым заборчиком полдюжины веселых детишек; друзья его звали – и зовут – «кэп» или «Роджерс» или «эй, приятель». Но в моей постели – в моих руках, во рту, черт, в заднице моей – он всегда Стив. Короткое, простое, четкое, как его приказы, имя, обратно пропорциональное его гигантскому сердцу.

А я для него, между прочим, «мистер Старк» – и никак иначе. Даже когда ебет меня на весу, прижав к стенке, или вбивает рожей в подушку, или затыкает членом глотку. Пресловутая вежливость, безупречное уважение к старшим, вбитое в консервативные тридцатые, заводит меня похлеще любых грязных словечек, а его смущение, пробивающееся все реже (увы) сквозь искреннюю, ни с чем не сравнимую подростковую похоть, очаровательно – по-другому никак не сказать – дополняет формальное обращение. 

Наверное, господа роботы-присяжные (молчи пока, Джарвис, просто молчи), стоит объяснить, почему я употребляю в отношении Стива слова «постыдный» и «грязный». Обычно мне совершенно не свойственны сомнения и смущение, когда дело хоть каким-то боком касается секса. Я не вижу ничего криминального в том, чтобы спать с ребенком, если у этого ребенка нет возражений – а Стив даже в первый наш раз не высказал иных возражений, кроме ярой неприязни к презервативам, да и то было лишь потому, что по неопытности возня с резинкой отнимала слишком много времени. Плюс, откуда у меня взяться предубеждениям, если я сам начал интимную жизнь раньше большинства сверстников, а уж в колледже найти партнера, который был бы старше меня менее чем на пять лет, вообще не представлялось возможным? И все же стыд, стыдливость, пристыженность и прочие однокоренные – спасибо посещенным от скуки семинарам по родному языку на первом курсе – неизбежно преследуют меня, как призраки убитых мной косвенно людей. 

Я видел его ранние фото. Выцветшие снимки тщедушного, болезненного, нескладного мальчишки с опущенными неестественно плечами и – контраст – вздернутым упрямо подбородком. А его глаза... Даже отсутствие цвета не скрывало их бешеного, почти злого огня. В тринадцать он был вдвое меня _у_ же в плечах и ниже на две головы, но по-странному взрослые глаза уже тогда способны были обездвижить одним взглядом, и я точно знаю: Господи, окажись он сейчас со мной рядом такой, хрупкий и слабый и легкий, я все равно бы, не задумываясь, раздвинул перед ним ноги.

Энтони Эдвард Старк, господа. Белый американец средних лет, далеко не среднего интеллекта и выдающихся способностей в области инженерии, а также – жадная шлюха до несформировавшихся героев страны. Приятно познакомиться.

Я завидую знакомству отца с предтрансформационным Стивом Роджерсом. И, ха-ха, даже тут папочка оказался лучше меня.

А стыдно мне не за то, как сильно мне нравится давать Стиву. Не имею привычки стесняться того, что доставляет удовольствие... Я еще вернусь к вопросу о стыде. Позже. Оно вылезет само. Сначала хочу рассказать о нем все, что вертится на языке, все, что давно нужно было зафиксировать в аудио-формате – и потерять среди миллиарда криптованных файлов, потому что за раскрытие подобной информации меня расстреляют на месте, не будут разбираться даже, что я играю не последнюю роль в обеспечении безопасности населения США (и уж тем более – что предаюсь разнообразным половым утехам с несовершеннолетним мальчиком). 

Стивен Роджерс. Главная тайна правительства времен второй мировой. Ебучая супер-сыворотка, уникальные материалы, из которых изготовлены щит и костюм, подробности о рейдах на ГИДРу – думаете, все это имеет какую-то важность? Да черта с два. Вот новость о том, что национальному символу едва стукнуло четырнадцать, когда его назначили офицером и отправили в тыл попирающего всю Европу врага, куда страшнее для усредненного крошечного мозга американского обывателя, поверьте мне на слово. 

Мое (все-таки существующее, доказано) сердце наполняется ужасом и восхищением от мысли, что прячущий под капюшоном юное лицо мальчик шел к поставленной цели, не задумываясь, и не принимал собственный возраст в расчет, и справился со всеми задачами, с какими не справился бы на его месте ни один взрослый... А потом меня охватывает небывалое, всеобъемлющее чувство общности с ним. Только при разных обстоятельствах, хоть почти равных, по сути, условиях – его, как и меня, в детстве обеспечили средствами к постижению заоблачных вершин – он остался чистым, до смешного хорошим, принципиальным, цельным. 

Его не успели сломать. Он, в отличие от меня, не успел сломаться. Испортиться. Изгнить. Короткая, яркая, как вспышка молнии, жизнь: детство, геройство, смерть во льдах. Даже жаль, что главную деталь биографии малолетнего Капитана пришлось опустить при сочинении жизнеописаний; возможно, было бы лучше для всех, если бы его так и оставили спать в замороженном хрустальном гробу. 

Вот. Вот почему меня гложет стыд, и страх, и ненависть к собственной жажде. Все банально, как теорема Ферма: я пачкаю его своими липкими, грязными, излишне опытными лапами. Я затягиваю его в себя, в мой взрослый, протухший мир, заставляю – хоть все наоборот, и это он, дьявол, всегда именно он заставляет меня кричать, выть, выворачиваться наизнанку, любить его в самом низком, примитивном смысле – опуститься до моего уровня.

Будь он нормальным подростком, он, наверное, даже гордился бы отношениями со мной: я в шестнадцать однозначно протащился бы с возможности потешить ребяческое самолюбие – выебать владельца крутой международной корпорации, которого, без лишней скромности, хотят затащить в постель абсолютно все. Впрочем, почему «бы»? Я смутно припоминаю как минимум трех владельцев крутых корпораций – двух женщин и одного мужчину, – которых сумел отыметь, будучи всего на два года Стива старше. Но Стив – не я. Не я. 

Мой Стив – сокровище в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Уникальное создание, практически реликвия, и я разрываюсь между желанием спрятать его ото всех и демонстрировать его, как самое дорогое, что у меня есть, заявлять во всеуслышание о своем эксклюзивном праве на такую ценность. И ведь никогда не придавал значения объективно, общепризнанно ценным вещам – спросите мисс Поттс, уж она-то вам порасскажет...

Стив – не вещь, разумеется. И даже, пожалуй, не совсем человек. Вышеупомянутая мисс Поттс знает лучше всех, что к ценным людям я отношусь разве что чуть-чуть внимательнее, чем к ценным вещам; ничего не могу с собой поделать, такие штуки ускользают от меня неизбежно, или, вернее будет сказать, хранятся глубоко в настройках мозга под грифом «опция по умолчанию». И в этом Стив отличается от остального и остальных: он никогда не был и никогда не будет галочкой в настройках. Его присутствие в моей жизни – чудо само по себе: я с трудом верю, что он хочет меня, что он выбрал меня. Это я – его ценная вещь, я – пункт в архивах его установок, его средство или цель, подчиненный или партнер, уважаемый учитель/наставник/гид по современности (нужное подчеркнуть) или лишенная всякого высшего смысла постельная игрушка.

Меня возбуждает каждый статус из этого списка. По отдельности и в любом сочетании.

Меня возбуждает его сила, его нежность; детская доверчивость, сочетающаяся волшебным образом с взрослой подозрительностью и способностью зрело оценивать ситуацию. Мой Стив сбалансирован идеально, и я боюсь, Боже, больше всего на свете боюсь, что он вырастет, созреет до конца, превратится в умудренного жизнью, циничного мудака, как ваш создатель, дорогие присяжные. 

Шестнадцать лет. Шестнадцать! Время фальшивых документов, дерьмовой травки, неумелых отсосов и стриптизов на барной стойке, громкой музыки, алкогольного угара, невыносимой скуки и презрения к мелким, мелочным, тупым проблемам обделенных интеллектом старших. (Я не проецирую, клянусь: Стив не гений, но его ум язык не поворачивается назвать среднестатистическим, пусть образ Капитана Америки этого не подразумевает.) И он тратит свои шестнадцать на меня.

Кстати, признаюсь: еще мне стыдно за то, что я пал жертвой первого впечатления. Ни засекреченные хроники, ни личные журналы отца не смогли меня подготовить к тому, что ребенок-герой окажется именно _ребенком_. «Малолетка-переросток», – подумал я, когда Стив поимел наглость поднять на меня голос; «Глупое, бесполезное дитя, возведенное двинутыми вояками на слишком высокий пьедестал», – решил я.

Пожалуй, изменил это мнение кардинально я только в тот момент, когда он поцеловал меня в первый раз. Точнее... Ха. Наверное, вы считаете, что я выгляжу жалким, называя искусственное дыхание поцелуем? Уточню: он счел это поцелуем, а значит, я имею полное право считать так же. 

Вообще-то, я тогда пошутил. Знаете, когда тебя вышвыривает из портала в другой мир, и ты уже было попрощался с жизнью, а потом внезапно тебя вырывает из беспросветного ничто оглушительный рык, соображалка работает слишком медленно, чтобы осознать всю серьезность случившегося. У меня и в мыслях не было, что Стив может воспринять мой вопрос буквально, но он (блядство, говорю прямо – и не верю, не верю, что все так случилось!) с искренне подростковой прямолинейностью, помноженной на невинно-детское смущение, ответил в лоб: «Я. Я вас поцеловал, мистер Старк». 

Смешно. Ну, смешно ведь, господа присяжные: у едва не сдохшего человека первым делом ожил член! А Стив еще сразу добавил, справедливости ради, что разбудил меня вовсе не его рот, а переволновавшееся зеленое альтер-эго Брюса. 

Его рот. Господи. Его волшебный, мягкий рот, острые зубы, влажный быстрый язык. Он целует меня одинаково всюду – губы, шею, грудь, спину, живот, бедра, член, задницу – напористо, грубо и откровенно, убивает и оживляет ртом – снова и снова. Так что Брюс тут не при чем, однозначно.

Я не знаю, как Стиву хватило смелости повторить. Будь он старше хоть на пару лет, будь он хоть немного _взрослым_... Я знаком с десятками, сотнями людей, в ряду которых взрослый Стив занял бы почетное место: высокоморальные, напыщенные придурки, у которых есть четкие, незыблемые границы дозволенного и ни на секунду не исчезающее из поля зрения правило про язык-твой-враг-твой. 

Честность – вот разница. Весь опыт Стива, накопленный не по годам, спасовал перед первейшей детсадовской заповедью: врать – нехорошо. Будешь врать, сынок, не получишь сладкого. А кто я, черт возьми, такой, чтобы лишать ребенка конфетки в награду за правду?

Тони Старк, дамы и господа. Личная карамелька Капитана Америки и один из грязнейших гениальных умов страны, к вашим услугам.

Иногда мне кажется, что он не совсем осознает мой возраст. Плохо верится, что такой смышленый мальчик – между прочим, наш лидер, наш капитан, мой Капитан – не учитывает такой важный фактор; с другой стороны, я привык, что многие мои выводы о нем и о нас – в тех случаях, когда я задумываюсь достаточно глубоко, чтобы сделать какие-то выводы – ошибочны: он удивляет меня на каждом шагу, он делает невозможное, он превосходит меня во всем; я лишаюсь воли, лишаюсь способности рационально мыслить, когда он рядом, я одновременно знаю его лучше многих – и не знаю его совсем. Я знаю, что он любит трахать меня, уверен, что доверяет мне, смею надеяться, что находит смешными мои шутки, и полезными – советы. Благодарю судьбу и всех возможных богов, в которых я не верю (кроме тех, что из Асгарда, ясное дело), что Стиву всего лишь шестнадцать. Моя страсть к нему грязна и беззаконна, но ему все равно, дьявол, ему все равно. Он изучает меня, он изучает себя через меня, он использует меня, я нужен ему, нужен. И я слишком слаб, чтобы поддаваться благородному стыду, и Стив...

– Мистер Старк?

Блядь, Джарвис, я же попросил тебя помолчать немного. Присяжные молчат, пока говорит свидетель. Я что, зря тебе в память загружал архивы судебных разбирательств?..

– К вам мистер Роджерс, сэр. Просил напомнить, что вы обещали сегодня сходить с ним в Музей Фотографии.

Джарвис. Зашифруй последнюю запись, будь так добр. Спасибо. Я когда-нибудь продолжу.

– Стив? Заходи.


End file.
